Mister Handy (Fallout 4)
Mister Handy dominator Mister Handy destroyer Mister Handy war machine Mister Handy annihilator Mr Frothy Mr Frothy chef Mr Frothy waiter Gunner Mr. Handy Mr. Handy greeter |location = The Commonwealth The Island Nuka-World |affiliation = General Atomics International |actor = Stephen Russell |dialogue = CreatureDialogueMrHandy.txt DN146_LvlDrHandy.txt (Nurse Handy, Milton General Hospital) LvlMrHandy_Random.txt (Reeb Marina) }} Mister Handies are a type of robot found in the Commonwealth in Fallout 4. Background Characteristics This particular model of Mister Handy has a chromed coating instead of having a more common white coloration as seen in previous iterations of Fallout. It also appears to have the more human sounding voice module from Fallout 3, rather than the more robotic voice from Fallout: New Vegas. Gameplay attributes Like feral ghouls and other robots in the Commonwealth, the limbs of Mister Handies can fall off or otherwise break when they take damage. This is also true for Mister Gutsies. Codsworth and Curie are immune to this mechanic due to their status as companions. Mister Handies can sometimes spawn in a state of disrepair, with one or more of their limbs missing. Mister Handies have a variety of weapon configurations, typically utilizing buzzsaws and flamethrowers. Like other robots, if all of a Mister Handy's means of attack are disabled, it will initiate its self destruct and charge its enemy. Variants Mister Handy A base, unmodified version of Mr. Handy. |level =7 |perception =0 |xp =12 |hp =150 |dr =30 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = * Steel * Enhanced targeting card * 10mm round }} Nurse Handy A version of Mr. Handy encountered at Milton General Hospital, with two saw blade attachments. |level =7 |perception =0 |xp =12 |hp =150 |dr =30 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Biometric scanner * Enhanced targeting card * Steel }} Dr. Handy, M.D. A unique version of Mr. Handy encountered at Milton General Hospital, with a pincher and saw blade attachment. |level =7 |perception =0 |xp =12 |hp =150 |dr =30 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Military-grade circuit board * Biometric scanner * Power relay coil * Enhanced targeting card * Steel }} Mister Handy wrecker The Mister Handy wrecker is a hostile version of the Mister Handy. Usually seen fighting together with Rust Devils this robot can be a dangerous foe if paired with other robots. |base id = |level =15 |perception =5 |xp =31 |hp =100 |dr =65 |er =5 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Steel * Vacuum tube * Robot repair kit }} Mister Handy dominator A different variant of the Mister Handy wrecker, with 25 more hit points, but weaker DR. |base id = |level =22 |perception =5 |xp =31 |hp =125 |dr =60 |er =5 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Robot repair kit * Steel * biometric scanner * Enhanced targeting card }} Mister Handy destroyer A close-quarters combat variant of the Mister Handy wrecker, with more than double health and DR. |base id = |level =32 |perception =5 |xp =31 |hp =210 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =3 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Enhanced targeting card * Steel * Gears * Robot repair kit }} Mister Handy war machine A close quarters Mister Handy made by the Rust Devils. It is superior to the destroyer variant. |base id = |level =42 |perception =5 |xp =31 |hp =350 |dt = |dr =90 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =3 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Robot repair kit * Enhanced targeting card * Steel }} Mister Handy annihilator The most powerful variant of Mister Handy created by the Rust Devils. |base id = |level =52+ |perception =5 |xp =31 |hp =330+ |dr =110 |er =70 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =3 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Robot repair kit * Steel }} Mr Frothy Mr Frothy is a unique, Nuka-Cola inspired variant of Mister Handy located in Nuka-World. Its torso is specially altered to be cubic and is painted red with the words "Nuka Cola" written on front, in its usual font. At the end of each of its arms is a red fan, which were used in conjunction with pressurized tanks in Mr Frothy's torso to spray guests with Nuka-Cola before the war. The raiders in Nuka-Town USA can sometimes be heard commenting on this. In 2287, the spray deals direct damage in addition to radiation damage to its targets. Three Mr Frothies can be found in the Star Market, two broken ones at the Galactic Zone's entrance. Also two around the Nuka-World junkyard. |base id = |level =7 |perception =0 |xp =12 |hp =150 |dr =30 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* Mr Frothy torso }} Mr Frothy chef A version of the Mr. Frothy, but with a flamer for one of the arms. Found inside the Starlight Interstellar Theater. |base id = |level =7 |perception =0 |hp =150 |dr =30 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =3 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Mr Frothy waiter A version of the Mr. Frothy, but with a saw for one of the arms. Four are found inside the Starlight Interstellar Theater. |base id = |level =7 |perception =0 |xp =12 |hp =150 |dr =30 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =3 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Gunner Mr. Handy A version of Mr. Handy used by the Gunners. It is frequently found in Gunners bases and outposts. Alongside poison and radiation resistance, the gunner Mr. Handy also has 25 points of frost and fire resistance. |base id = |level =7 |perception =0 |xp =12 |hp =150 |dr =30 |er =0 |rr =immune |pr =immune |aggression =3 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Mr. Handy greeter A white painted Mister Handy found in the Galactic Zone. |base id = |level =22 |perception =0 |xp =45 |hp =150 |dr =30 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =3 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Locations Notable Mister Handies * Cook Handy * Crisp * Danny * Deezer * Front desk attendant * Fusion's Folly * Professor Goodfeels * Greeter * Jasper * Kingpin * Lane * Lookout * Mack * Maxwell * Mr. Navigator * Oceanological instructor * Old Rusty * Penny * Percy * Piece o' Junk * Reg * Rupert * Sandy Coves attendant * Sebastion * Split * Sprocket * Strike * Supervisor Brown * Supervisor Greene * Supervisor White * Tenpin * The Champ * Torte * Turing * Waitron * Wellingham * Whitechapel Charlie }} Notes The Mr. Handy ranged weapon is always a flamer. Appearances Mister Handies appear in Fallout 4 and its add-ons Automatron, Far Harbor and Nuka-World. Gallery Mister Handy Render Combo View.jpg|Mister Handy render combo view Mister Handy Inner Detail Render Frontal 3Quarter View.jpg|Mister Handy inner detail render FO4 Mr. Handy Art Book.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4_AD_Mr._Handy_1.png|Advertisement in-game poster FO4_AD_Mr._Handy_2.png|Advertisement in-game poster MrFrothy.jpg|Mr Frothy (Nuka-World) Mr_Frothies_at_Star_Market.jpg|Three Mr Frothies at the Star Market Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Automatron robots and computers Category:Nuka-World robots and computers Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare robots and computers de:Mister Handy (Fallout 4) es:Sr. Mañoso (Fallout 4) fr:Mister Handy (Fallout 4) ja:Mister Handy (Fallout 4) ru:Мистер Помощник (Fallout 4) uk:Містер Помічник (Fallout 4)